gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Locke
Not happy I'm not happy. Vargo Hoat is a pretty awesome character and they remove him. I'm very disapointed.--Mesmermann (talk) 21:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Well, not so much "remove", as "condense" -- I suspect they didn't want to go through all of the trouble of inventing all the new distinct cultures that each of them represents, so they streamlined it by making them Westerosi. Sort of a reverse of how Shae became a Lorathi (albeit that was because they liked the actress). I mean their hands are full developing Slaver's Bay, maybe they didn't want to invest time in rounding out Qohor. That's kind of why the Brave Companions are fun, but I sympathize that they can only devote so much time. But its a condensation more than a removal.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:55, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that talk pages are to discuss the articles themselves. This conversation belongs in user blogs.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Heraldry Are men-at-arms and servants supposed to have the heraldry of the house they serve in their infoboxes? This isn't the case on AWOIAF. Same deal with Steelshanks.-- 11:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, only those in direct service (the immediate household of Winterfell who personally serve the Starks) - or is heraldry only for blood relatives?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :: That's what I always thought; that heraldry was only for those who are actually members of the house, by blood or marriage. Rodrick and Jory don't have Stark heraldry in their boxes, and so on.-- 17:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, Rodrik and Jory Cassel don't because they're members of a minor House, House Cassel. They technically aren't part of the peasantry immediately serving the Starks (they were appointed to their household positions). Basic commoners directly serving the Starks, i.e. Mikken, who live in Winterfell, wouldn't use other heraldry, at least.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Eh, why Locke doesn't have heraldry in his infobox? I know that he's not part of House Bolton, but Myranda, Master Torturer and Violet have heraldry in their boxes. I think that man at arms and hunter is more important to have heraldry than some !@#$%^&*'s bedwarmer. --Gladiatus (talk) 13:33, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The "first Reek" from the novels As far as I can see there are elements from the "first Reek" from the novels in Locke, https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Reek . The cruely, the sadism, the only difference is that Locke seems to be a very capable fighter! Could we say that the "first Reek" can be found in Locke and should add this to the article? Exodianecross (talk) 03:35, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :The only similarities are that they're Bolton men-at-arms and cruel. I'm sure there are lots of those. --Potsk (talk) 12:00, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :: No way. Except what Potsk wrote, there are no similarities at all between the first Reek and Locke. Locke and Ramsay are by no means buddies. Moonracer (talk) 12:32, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, in the episode in which they met, when they both shuckled about Locke's story how he cut off the hand of Jaime, it seems that they like each other! But I think you are right, Locke is a construct purely for the TV show. --Exodianecross (talk) 03:44, July 14, 2019 (UTC)